remnantsofskystonefandomcom-20200216-history
Ferric
Ferrics are one of the three playable character classes in Remnants of Skystone. The Ferric design is derived from the tribal theme. Their combat style revolves mainly around close range slashes with the beaks on their arms. They are natural acrobats, able to climb walls and ceilings with great ease. They also have the ability to backdash, putting them out of harm's way if done correctly. The gauge is also the slowest to deplete of all three classes. It recovers while the Ferric is on the ground. Some Ferrics (known as Calluan Warriors) have preferred to remain on the ground, guarding the areas in and around the Hatchwood Wilds. Ferrics attack with long, sharp beaks strapped to their forearms. The beaks are from the lesser Ferron birds that lived in the canopy with the Ferric tribes. They are reinforced with razor-sharp steel tips, and fin bolts to anchor the straps. The Great Ferron is the name of the god that the word Ferric is derived from. Class Conflict The Battle of Blueridge started in 6AH. The fierce conflict arose over the Blue Ridge River which was a major source of fresh water for the Crags and Ferrics. A treaty was signed two years later, ending the land dispute. In 15AH the Aeronaut's leader, Admiral Chivington signed the Ferric Removal Act which started a campaign to remove the Ferric tribes that inhabited the lush foothills of the Cedervale Mountains. Abilities Backdash Backdashing is an ability tied to the class of Ferric. It requires the player to tap backwards twice in quick succession. This makes the Ferric character move backwards at high speeds. Multiple backdashes in quick succession has been dubbed as chaindashing. Jumpdashing is the act of backdashing while jumping, effectively jumping backwards. It is achieved through backdashing and jumping precisely. The player only has to tap backwards once during a tumble roll. Doing a tumble roll off a platform while holding the back button will cause you to backdash when you are finished with the tumble roll, allowing you to perform a backdash in midair. Airdashing is the concept of performing a backdash in mid-air. This type of Backdash is said to be unpredictable because the majority of players are unable to consistently replicate it.Backdashing '''is hard to master for a ferric beginner. Wall Hang and Climb '''Wall hanging is an ability that allows Ferric to hang upon a clear wall. Can change to ceiling hang if at the intersection of a wall and a ceiling through wall climb. Wall climbing allows a Ferric that is wall hanging to be able to move up and down the wall. To Hang on the wall, the character needs to land on the wall. To climb, press up and down to go the respective directions. When hanging from a wall, the Ferric attacks downward at an 45-degree angle. If an enemy hits the Ferric's legs while hanging, the Ferric will take no damage. Note: It is possible to use the double jump to change from ceilings to walls/walls to ceilings that the character cannot simply switch to without jumping. Simply jump off the wall/ceiling, then use a tumble when you are past the corner. This is a tricky technique, and has little use since the designers did not make this a required skill at any point in the game, but is an interesting skill nonetheless. Ceiling Hang/Climbing Ceiling hanging allows a Ferric to hang from a clear ceiling. Can be changed to wall hang if at the intersection of wall and ceiling, going down. Ceiling climbing allows a Ferric to "walk" across a ceiling using his/her hands. To ceiling hang from a jump, the up button needs to be pressed. To climb, press left and right to go the respective directions. Double Jump Double jumping is the ability of a Ferric to jump while in midair, be it after a wall hang, ceiling hang, or a normal jump. This is performed by hitting the jump button again while in midair. A double jump can not be used after bouncing off of an enemy using a Divebomb, whether you had double jumped before or not. Tumble Jump A subdivision of the Double Jump, the Tumble Jump is an attack that is usable by Ferrics. When the Ferric starts the double jump, they attack in all directions. This allows Ferrics a moving attack in the air. On contact with an enemy, this move gives the Ferric a footstool jump (it gains slightly more height because it bounces off of its target). Tumble Roll By holding Down and hitting A, a ferric performs a Tumble Roll forwards, attacking anything in his path. If he comes in contact with an enemy, he bounces back. Divebomb Divebombing is the act of a ferric shooting downward in the air, blades pointing downward. This attack deals 20% more damage than a normal attack, but can be harder to hit certain monsters with. This attack is performed by pressing down and attack at the same time while in the air. It is possible to steer left and right during a divebomb. If this attack kills an enemy, the character will continue downwards. Otherwise, or when hitting the ground, the ferric will bounce up in a tumble attack. One can repeatedly divebomb during the tumble attack periods, a technique named chainbombing. Combo Attacks Combos are two or more movements or attacks performed in rapid succession by a Ferric. Combos can vary based on the situation, but there are a variety of moves that can be chained together. The divebomb-tumble jump combo This combo allows a user to damage one enemy and damage another at the same time. In order to perform this combo correctly, one enemy must be below, and the other next to you. When you divebomb, if you do not kill the enemy, you will bounce up in a tumble jump. If aimed correctly, it can hurt another enemy and can get you out of striking range quickly. The double slash tumble This combo allows a user to get pass one or more enemies and damage them at the same time. Requirements: one enemy must be on the ground. To perform this, the user must hold down the 'down' button to crouch, then you must press the 's' and 'a' buttons in very, very quick succession, the normal 'slash' attack will be in front, damaging the enemy, while the tumble roll allows the player to quickly get past the enemy unharmed. this can be used to damage multiple enemies or get past an enemy you don't want to fight. Warning: this combo is very difficult to master. Notes: This combo is done in 1 tumble roll without bouncing back. The backslashing jumpdash This combo is usefull when cornered by 3 or more mimcs as it jumps over and through them quickly enough to get out. To preform this press the back button then back, a, and s buttons in a quick succsesion. Nidarian Guard Attacks Nidarian Guard players can use additional attacks. Whirlwind One of the Ferric's two Nidarian Guard exclusive attacks, Whirlwind is used simply by holding down the S key, draining your skill gauge over time. This attack generates an area of constant damage on both side of your character, but not the top, bottom or middle. The damage dealt is equal to your skill stat, not your attack stat. While this attack is short ranged, you can move side to side slowly and jump while holding the S key, making the attack very useful in crowds of Mimics. Ferron Lunge ‎ One of the Ferric's two Nidarian Guard exclusive attacks, Ferron Lunge can be charged up while crouching by pressing the S key. After draining some of your skill gauge and playing a short charge animation, You will gain a orange glow signifying that you will be using the lunge on your next attack (excluding tumble). You can then aim the attack up, left or right, upwards left or right, or downwards. While using the attack you will have a orange flame effect and hold both your claws in front of you, much like the Divebomb. The attack deals double your skill stat and can pierce through multiple enemies. This attack also has a non-combat purpose as well: it can act like a jump extender used after the basic or tumble jump, effectively giving Ferrics a third jump. Note that this attack's damage is halved when you are under any status effect. Ferric NPCs * Hawthorn * Madame Bristlecone * Cypress * Sycamore * Aspen * Calluan Warriors ** Chief Juniper ** Firethorn ** Leatherleaf ** Ninebark ** Cliffhawk ** Buckeye ** Tanoak ** Buckthorn Userbox Here on the wiki, you can tell us about what classes you use. Just add to your profile. Crag Ferric Electroneer }} Category:Classes